


I suggest we try out that hot tub

by avidbeader



Series: Avidbeader's Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene in another Fanfic, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, almost, pre-kerberos, sheithpositivityweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Written for Sheith Positivity Week 2017. Day 5:Swimming/Hiking. I make no promises about Day 6.





	I suggest we try out that hot tub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strengths and weaknesses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216185) by [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903/pseuds/Latart0903). 



> Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, it isn't mine. Just playing in Dreamworks' sandbox.
> 
> Note: I'm on Twitter and Tumblr under the same name. Come say hi!
> 
> Many thanks to Latart0903 for letting me play in her sandbox again. This can be considered a missing scene in Chapter 18 of her fabulous story "Strengths and Weaknesses", between the swim under the waterfall and the Korean barbeque restaurant. It's not vital to read her story first, but it's that good. Go. Shoo. Read.

 

Keith was extremely thankful that the lodge had both a heated pool and a small hot tub to one side of the shallow end. Even after spending time baking in the sun to dry off and hiking, he still felt a bit cold in his bones from their dip in the river.

 

He swam around languidly in the deep end while Shiro did laps, politely giving plenty of space to a family with three kids. The father and kids did all the usual games: taking turns being launched off Dad’s shoulders into the water, dropping some non-buoyant toy to dive for, swimming through each other’s legs.  Keith remembered seeing other kids play similar games when he was very young and his mother took him to a public pool for swim lessons. She had always watched from a deck chair; the one time he asked why she would never get in the water with him, she had said without elaborating, “I don’t like the water.”

 

After a while the family packed up and left. Keith lazily glided toward the middle of the pool. He glanced over at the very tempting hot tub, wondering if it would be enough to chase away the last of the chill.

 

The hand around one ankle was his only warning to catch a breath.

 

Shiro yanked him under the surface and Keith thrashed around, getting his free foot in the crook of Shiro’s elbow and breaking his hold. They both came up for air and Keith splashed at Shiro, laughing. “What the fuck was that for?”

 

Shiro grinned and snagged Keith’s wrist, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. “Getting your attention.”

 

Keith grabbed a breath and sank down, eeling out of Shiro’s arms and pushing away a few feet before resurfacing. He dragged his hands through his hair to get the heavy, wet locks out of his face.

 

“If you want to keep my attention, I suggest we try out that hot tub.”

 

Shiro pretended to think about it, a sensual smile coming to his face. “Lead the way.”

 

Keith swam to the stairs and got out, shivering again as the cooler air hit his skin. He glanced at the controls for the tub, set into the nearby wall, started the jets, and dialed the heat up.

 

Shiro vaulted the side of the pool closest to him, pushing himself up and out of the water. He grabbed a pair of towels from the stack provided by the lodge and let one unfold. Running it over his hair and face, he held the other out to Keith.

 

Keith quickly squeezed some of the water out of his hair, then abandoned the towel in favor of warmth. He stepped into the tub and immediately slid down to one of the built-in seats, sighing as the rapidly-heating water came up to his shoulders.

 

Shiro followed him and sat next to him, one arm slipping behind his back. “Oh, this does feel good.” He pulled Keith a little closer and leaned in, going for his neck again the way he had under the waterfall. His hand drifted from Keith’s waist to his hip. He brought his other hand up to trace Keith’s collarbone, then trailed his fingers down, flicking one nipple on the way to the waistband of his swimsuit.

 

Keith let his head fall back against the rim of the hot tub, letting out a moan as Shiro’s tongue found a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw. Shiro’s fingers tightened at his hip and began working their way under the cloth toward his growing hard-on. The last remnants of the frigid waterfall were gone and the heat and Shiro’s ministrations were turning him boneless.

 

Somewhere outside, Keith heard shrieks of laughter from very young voices and he snapped back to awareness of where they were. “Shiro.”

 

“Mm?” Shiro’s hand was fully inside his swimsuit, stroking his cock.

 

“We should…” Keith bit back another moan and tried to sit up, looking for cooler air to get into his lungs. “We should go back to the room if we’re going to do this.”

 

“I like it here. Nice and warm.”

 

The hand at Keith’s hip slid up his back to his neck, turning his head toward Shiro.

 

“We can take a hot shower toge—”

 

Shiro’s mouth closed over his and Keith’s protest dissolved into a desperate sound from his throat as Shiro stroked him harder. Keith gathered the last remnants of logic and broke off the kiss, trying again.

 

“Seriously, not here. It’s not…not sanitary.”

 

“Do you know how much chlorine is in this water?”

 

“Not enough to make me willing to use it if I know the last visitors were—”

 

Shiro cut him off with another kiss, but a high-pitched voice from right outside the doors called, “Come on, Justine!”

 

“Mom said to wait for me! You can’t go in alone!”

 

The doorknob rattled over a scolding, “Hannah, wait!”

 

Shiro pulled away and moved to a respectable distance beside Keith, throwing one pout at him. Keith smirked slightly and rubbed his throat. “You’re scratchy.”

 

“I’ll shave before dinner.”

 

“You’d better.” As two girls charged through the door, Keith reached behind him and grabbed his discarded towel, draping it over his head while he waited for his body to settle down and pondered how to even the score with Shiro.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
